marissathewriterfandomcom-20200213-history
Mary Sue
Not to be confused with Mary-Sue, Kitteh's rival in ''The Chronicles of DA SUs, or Sue Mary, Doombly's original trolling identity.'' A Mary Sue is a character, typically female (though, male counterparts, named either 'Marty Stu's or 'Gary Stu's, exist), who is unrealistically favored by the story she exists in, by being either the center of attention, unable to be harmed and/or instantly making her favorite characters fall in love with her. Such characters exist in stories related to MarissaTheWriter, and typically are also self-inserts of the trolling identities writing them, adding to the identities' believability. The adjective used to describe a character as a Mary Sue is "Suetiful", coming from the name of a TV Tropes trope, Suetiful All Along. Description MarissaTheWriter stories The two most prominent Mary Sues of MarissaTheWriter stories are Marrissa Roberts and Gloria Deschanel. Each of them showcases many Mary Sue traits, mainly as a parody of fanfics of such kind, rather than a genuine example. For example, Marrissa is repeatedly referred to as more "hot and pretty" than other female characters, she and Wheatly have had a romance ongoing without any clear setup, Marrissa has speshul powers, whenever things get moot for her she always manages to fix them, despite claiming that she cannot, and Gloria is able to achieve multiple unrelated things for the protagonists' good at once. MarissaTheWriter, on many occasions, denies that Marrissa and Gloria are Mary Sues. Chapter 7 of ITS MY LIFE! ended with Marrissa being on bad ground, in Chapter 12 Marrissa actually died, and Gloria is reported as a non-Mary Sue because she is not based on MarissaTheWriter's character and is a Christian. ''The Chronicles of DA SUs'' Kitteh and Mary-Sue are both introduced in The Chronicles of DA SUs as competing Mary Sues. While neither of them gets preferential treatment, with both of them having Mary Sue traits and their own followers, Kitteh is obviously cast as the main protagonist and WheatleysGurl's self-insert, while Mary-Sue is the main antagonist. Such a division is also likely to deflect criticism of Kitteh, as the author could potentially claim that there is only one Sue in The Chronicles of DA SUs and that is Mary-Sue. Kitteh and Mary are also known to get into arguments in-universe on who is the story's actual Sue. However, out of universe, the title of the story itself (changed from The Chronicles of Invader Zim) indicates that both Kitteh and Mary-Sue are intended to be read as Sues, even by WheatleysGurl. The stories also show other degrees of self-awareness, actively calling Kitteh an "OC" and having her do what original characters in Invader Zim fanfics stereotypically do. Other stories While Sue Mary was introduced as a parody Mary Sue in Oh Gosh No! Not Another Oh Gosh No! Story!, she does not self-insert in any of her own stories, nor do they feature another Sue. This does not mean, however, that they do not feature original characters at all; the titular "Doctor Huh?" is an original character, introduced as the evil twin of the Doctor from Doctor Who, called "Doktor Hoo" by Sue. Ebony Dark'ness Dementia Raven Way, Marrissa Picard and Kobito Minano, Mary Sues from other writers' stories (My Immortal, Stephen Ratliff's stories and Tarvos and Fairie: A Love Story respectively), appear in MarissaTheWriter stories. They do not share the paradigms of Marissa's Mary Sues, instead being introduced as the "worthy" adversaries to the native Mary Sues. Known Mary Sues *Sue Mary *Marrissa Roberts *Gloria Deschanel *Kitteh *Mary-Sue *Ebony Dark'ness Dementia Raven Way *Marrissa Picard *Kobito Minano See also *Mary Sue on Wikipedia Category:Concepts